


Simon Lewis: truly and honestly trying his best

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, M/M, POV Simon, Slice of Life, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Simon had this weekend planned down to a T and so far, it is all going smoothly.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Simon Lewis: truly and honestly trying his best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiffy1307Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffy1307Steph/gifts).



> For Tiffy

_Simon created the group “familia”_

**Simon:** Pack your bags! 

**Simon:** Weekend getaway on me is now in effect!

 **Alec:** who is this?

 **Magnus:**??

 **Simon:** Really…?

 **Izzy:** Aw, babe, they probably just don’t have your number

 **Jace:** What’s going on?

 **Clary:** Simon!

 **Magnus:** Ah, Simon. 

**Magnus:** So what’s this about a weekend getaway?

 **Jace:** Dude, I thought you were joking about that.

 **Simon:** Nah! I told you that I’d plan us a trip and it’s PLANNED

 **Clary:** YAY!

 **Izzy:** That’s so sweet of you :)

 **Izzy:** I’m excited!

 **Jace:** Where are we going? 

**Magnus:** when are we going? 

**Simon:** It’s a surprise! And this weekend. No backing out, Izzy already told me you don’t have plans. 

**Simon:** Just show up on Saturday with your bags packed and ready!

 **Jace:** We are being forced…

 **Magnus:** I guess we can go. As you said, we don’t have plans

 **Clary:** Yaaaaay!

 **Jace:** ^^ guess we’re in too 

**Alec:** wtf I sat my phone down for one minute! What’s going on?

 **Magnus:** we’re going on vacation this weekend, darling.

 **Clary:** “darling” :’)

 **Simon:** uwu

 **Alec:** how are you a doctor

 **Izzy:** **_(_ ** **๑** **_ơ ₃ ơ)_ ** **♥**

 **Magnus:** **(づ￣ ³￣)づ**

 **Alec:** I’m ignoring all of you. Bye.

 **Simon:** Wait!

 **Alec:** …

 **Simon:** You’ll come this weekend, right?

 **Magnus:** Of course we will

 **Alec:** What he said

.

Simon stands, hands on his hips, smiling widely at the log cabin in front of him. Isabelle is clapping excitedly, taking selfies with Clary while Magnus, Alec, and Jace unload the car. 

The sound of the trunk slamming shut jolts Simon’s attention to the guys and he rushes over to help. 

“My fingers are freezing,” Alec grumbles.

Magnus chuckles. “You’re so dramatic, it’s barely Fall.”

“I just hope we don’t have any outdoor activities planned—”

“Actually,” Simon interrupts, “I have a whole itinerary planned. This afternoon, we’re playing paintball!”

Alec blinks at him. “Paintball?”

Jace lets out a cheer. “Okay, I might actually like this trip… just a little. Get ready to have your asses handed to you!”

“Yeah right,” Alec scoffs. 

“That’s the competitive spirit!” Simon claps a hand on Alec’s back and promptly pulls it away when a glare is directed at him. 

Simon gulps. He’s only been with Izzy for three months now but it’s enough time for him to know that she’s the one for him, he will never want anyone else, and so he planned this whole trip with her family to try and bond with them as quickly as possible. 

Alec, her brother who is currently staring daggers at him, was his main goal for the trip. Jace, Clary, and Magnus seemed easy enough to impress but Alec...that was a different ball game. People like Simon, they always have. He has that way about him, can make friends with just about anyone. Alec, though, he’s not sure if Alec hates him or if it’s just his personality. 

Magnus nudges Alec with his elbow and it’s enough to pull Alec’s eyes away from Simon. 

Magnus smiles at Simon, warm and inviting. “Alexander is an excellent shot so you’ll have to watch your back.”

Simon huffs out a laugh. “I’ll be sure to put him on my team.”

Alec looks like he’s about to say something rude but he stops and closes his mouth when Simon feels warm arms hug him from behind. 

“Are you finally getting the brotherly bonding like you wanted?” Izzy says sweetly before planting a firm kiss to Simon’s cold cheek.

“Bonding? What?” Alec looks at Izzy and then back at Simon. 

Simon shakes his head. “She just means _friendly_ bonding.”

Izzy laughs and kisses his cheek again before dragging him away from a confused looking Alec and an amused Magnus. “Because you totally didn’t plan an entire trip just to get to know my brother better,” she says once they’re finally out of earshot. 

“He can’t know that!” Simon hisses under his breath. “We’re supposed to let the brotherly bonding happen naturally.”

Izzy snorts and then plants herself in front of Simon, blocking his way from entering the cabin. “There’s no such thing as naturally bonding with Alec. You’re gonna have to work for it, trust me. But—” she walks her fingers around his waist and tugs him in close. “I don’t want you to be stressed over it. I promise you, he approves. He’s just not all warm and fuzzy to new people. Don’t take it personally.”

Simon nods and she smiles up at him. He wonders how he managed to convince her to go on that first date with him, what made her say yes to the nerd at the grocery store that helped her pick the perfect plums. 

“I’m the king of taking things personally,” he quips and she bites back a laugh while she nods.

“Uh-huh. Well, just beat his ass in paintball and he’ll have to approve.”

.

The plan was to bring Izzy and her family out to this cabin he found on Airbnb and win them over with a good old fashioned weekend in the mountains. He had it all planned, even down to what they would have for dinner, where he picked the perfect steaks so that he could grill them with Alec since he is apparently into grilling delicious steaks. He picked the cabin on a large plot of land because it came with a paintball course and equipment and Jace is sporty and competitive, and apparently Alec is as well. He made sure the cabin had a good selection of board games so they could all play together while drinking wine by the fireplace. 

Simon had this weekend planned down to a T and so far, it is all going smoothly. 

There’s a whir of air shooting past his ear and he ducks. He didn’t take into consideration _how_ competitive the Lightwood siblings are - and this includes his lovely girlfriend Izzy. Clary is pretty laid back about the game, as is Magnus, but Jace and Alec are in full-on war mode. Alec, Clary, and Simon are on one team against Jace, Izzy, and Magnus, because Izzy had the splendid idea of pitting the couples against each other. Simon has been shot twice now and no one ever told him how painful it is to be hit by a paintball but it’s too late now to cancel the game. 

Alec drops down beside Simon, hiding behind the same hay bale. “Okay,” he whispers, not bothering to look at Simon, too busy peering around the edge to spot their competitors. “Magnus is hiding behind that bale over there.” He points with his gun. “I’m going to distract him and when he goes to shoot me, you need to get him first, got it?”

Simon nods. “Got it.”

“Pst!” Clary rushes over to the stack of sandbags beside them. “What’s going on?”

“I’m gonna be a distraction so Simon can shoot Magnus. Cover me in case Iz and Jace pop out.”

“Right.”

“On three?”

Alec nods and lets out a breath. 

Simon counts down and on three, Alec jumps out from his spot, running faster than Simon ever imagined him being capable. He sees Magnus poke his head out from behind his cover and Simon takes his aim.

.

“Ow!” Magnus winces away from the ice pack Alec is attempting to press against his neck.

Simon shuffles nervously on the side. “I’m really sorry, Magnus.”

“When I told you to shoot Magnus, I didn’t mean shoot his neck.” Alec’s words are short and sound harsh and Simon is ninety-eight percent positive he has lost all of Alec’s favor. 

“I was aiming for his shoulder—I was aiming for your shoulder, Magnus. I would have never aimed for your neck.”

Magnus relents and lets Alec press the cold pack to the now purple welt on his neck. “It’s okay, Simon. Really. Don’t worry about it.”

.

Simon had the entire trip planned and so far it has all been a disaster. 

First, he shot Magnus in the throat with a paintball gun. Second, the steak grilling he was so excited about was a bust when he dropped all the steaks on his way out to the grill. Clary insisted they were fine and washed them but Simon bit into a tiny rock and he’s almost positive he wasn’t the only one. 

Third time's a charm, or in this case, his third activity planned is going to be the charm that finally wins Alec’s approval. Board games and wine. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this. 

Except… he, again, has underestimated the Lightwood sibling competitiveness. It started out well, a game of Monopoly, but it ended tragically when Izzy accused Jace of cheating for getting both Boardwalk and Park Place. They stopped that game and played a few semi-uneventful rounds of Yahtzee. Now, they’re playing a game Clary suggested that’s played through an app on their phones and on the TV. 

They’re writing their own raps and the funniest one wins. Should be easy enough, it’s put to a vote and that should be that. Now, Alec is arguing that his rap is funnier than Jace’s. It’s literally always _something_ with those three. 

“Are they always like this?” Simon asks.

Clary groans in response and Magnus hums while taking a generous sip of his wine. “You have no idea.” He claps a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family. Where get togethers almost always end in a bloodbath.” 

“Okay, we all know my rap was actually funnier,” Alec interrupts and he nudges at Magnus with his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, dear. Not like Jace didn’t win by a landslide.”

Alec glares at his husband and swallows the rest of his glass of wine, which is about half a glass but Simon won’t judge. 

Clary rolls her eyes at him. “Alec, quit being such a sore loser. Jace won fair and square.”

Izzy suggests they switch to a different game on the app, this one requires prompts to be entered and then funny responses. They all have some more wine, Alec a bit more than the others and he’s a lot more laid back than Simon has ever seen. 

“Hey, Simon,” Izzy whispers in his ear. The words slur and she falls forward laughing against his ear, tickling him.

“Hey, beautiful.”

She smiles at him, eyelids heavy from all the wine, and her hair has a soft tangle that sticks up behind her ear. It’s all messy, he’s sure he looks just as messy but he’s overcome with so much love for her in this moment that the weekend blowing up in a disaster is the least of his worries. At this point, he couldn't care less if he gains Alec’s approval because he has her approval and truly, that’s all he needs. 

The room goes quiet while everyone writes their prompts and after a lot of laughing at things that don’t even make sense, they let their game begin. 

The prompts are silly, almost all of them misspelled and using incorrect grammar, but everyone is laughing and finally, Simon feels like one part of this weekend went _right_.

_Why can’t Clary open a bottle of wine?_

  * _TOO MUCH ART_


  * THE FLU :(



_My uppr bdy muscles are really pronunced, how do you think you can get back popped?_

  * _WITH LARGE MUSCLURE PENUS_


  * STOP IT JACE



_Which weapns is Simon takin to the Area 51 raid?_

  * _VIRGINITY_


  * SCYTHE



“I’ll have you know, I am _not_ a virgin,” Simon slurs. 

“Doesn’t matter because it’s my answer and it won.” Alec cheers and Jace gives him a high five.

_Pls stop Alc from eating all wine_

  * _TOO LATE_


  * THE FUCK



“Who the fuck wrote that prompt?” Alec yells but he’s laughing and Simon thinks ‘ _fuck it’_ and raises his hand.

Alec points at him; it’s not threatening in the least and he can swear there’s humor in the small smile. Suddenly, Simon wonders what he was so nervous about. 

_Will Alec ever apprruve of Simoun?_

  * _MYBE IF HE CAN GET ALEC AN ALIEN_


  * HE BETTER



The room breaks out into laughter and of course the alien answer wins and Simon has to ask, “Okay, whose response was that?”

Izzy giggles beside him, arm looped around his, her head leaning on his shoulder. “I put that he better, baby.” She toes roughly at Alec’s knee. “You better!”

Alec slaps her hand off. “I said if he can get me an alien, damn!”

“See, I told you,” Izzy says and kisses Simon softly at the corner of his mouth, ignoring her brothers’ protests.

Simon has never been happier. And, yeah, maybe this weekend wasn’t a total bust.

  
  



End file.
